Light Amplification by Stimulated Emission of Radiation (laser) provides for a spatially coherent, spatially narrow, spectrally narrow (monochromatic), low divergence beam of electromagnetic radiation. Lasers can be found in a number of modern-day applications, such as cutting tools, surgery, optical storage devices, and optical communications. A laser beam is produced by reflecting light back and forth using reflectors through an optical cavity containing a gain medium having an energy population inversion (i.e. more electrons in a relatively high energy state versus at a low energy state). The reflectors used for the reflection are typically flat, spherical, or parabolic. Additionally, once the laser beam is emitted through a partially transmitting reflector, the beam can be manipulated by optical elements such as reflectors, lenses, polarizers, optical fiber, and diffraction gratings. For some applications, such optical elements may need to be very precisely manufactured and may have a resulting high cost. Lenses, in particular may need to have a very precise shape and surface finish for some applications. The material properties of a lens, such as the index of refraction, vary with the wavelength of the laser beam. The uses of lenses to converge a beam of light may lead to various optical aberrations, including spherical and chromatic aberrations.